


And Who Is This?

by DigitBuster



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Just a fun what if scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitBuster/pseuds/DigitBuster
Summary: H'aanit runs into someone on her way to Stonegard
Relationships: H'aanit & Therion (Octopath Traveler)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	And Who Is This?

H’aanit’s destination was Stonegard, and her goal was clear: Investigate the last known destination of her master, Z’aanta, and figure out what happened to him as he hunted the beast known as Redeye. The task was straightforward, but she knew in her heart that it wouldn’t be simple. She hoped that if she acted with haste, she could resolve the mystery quickly and bring her master home.

She was _not_ expecting an encounter with a lost young man.

She had found him fighting something off, no doubt a creature of the forest. While he held his own without her aid, she could spot telltale signs that told her he had been wandering for quite some time. When she made herself known to him, there was an irritation in his gaze that he soon worked to hide. He slouched where he stood, and opposite to the quickness he had displayed before, he moved sluggishly when approached by her. There was a clear path through the Woodlands that travelers tended to stick to, and yet here he was far off from it.

She was about to ask him _why_ he had journeyed out so far when the growl of his stomach interrupted her.

And so she insisted he ate. And he argued. But she insisted, and insisted rest as well. He still argued, but when she pulled out jerked meat wrapped neatly in cloth, he relented. 

So here she was, sitting against a tree with Linde and Hagen at her side, watching this strange man sit across from her and eat. He bites into the meat, eyes trained on her and her companions, no doubt wary of their presence. It was always like this with people from the outside. She couldn’t blame them. It wasn’t every day that they saw a snow leopard or wolf that was docile.

“Be not afraid of my companions,” she says, bringing her hand up to smooth the fur behind Linde’s neck. “They will cause no harm to thee.”

“If you say so.” Suspicion heavily coated his words. There wasn’t much she could do to change that.

“Thou hast wandered quite far from the path intended,” she says, changing the subject. “Had I not found thee when I did, thou most likely would be continuing thine aimless pacing.”

He huffs, chewing the meat without another word. They sit in silence like this for a while, with H’aanit alternating affectionate pats to Linde and Hagen. She’s already decided that she would guide him back to the path, but realizes she has no clue where he wishes to go.

“Where dost thou intend to travel to?” She asks.

He raises a brow. “What’s it to you?”

The distrustful type, was he? “I intenden to point thee in the proper direction once I have guided thee back to the path. The Woodlands oft confusen travelers who lose their way.”

He makes a small affirmative noise, yet furrows his brow. Was he considering what to tell her? It wouldn’t be the first time H’aanit met with someone so secretive.

“I’m heading east,” he answers. The vagueness could only be intentional. “Got things to do.”

“I see.” She had considered the possibility. Truthfully, she was hoping he would be going the other way. “T’is the direction I also head.”

He pauses at that, now chewing slowly. He’s considering something, she can tell, but whatever it is, he doesn’t say.

So she continues. “Though the forest path is straightforward, monsters still lurk in its shadows. If thou desires, I can accompany thee.”

His reply is quick. “No thanks.”

She nods. There was no need to force a stranger to travel with her, after all.

“After thou hast regained thy strength, I will lead thee back to the path.” She reaches behind Hagen’s ear, scratching gently. There’s a low growl of appreciation from him as he leans closer to her side. “Thou will be able to make thine own trek afterwards.”

He grunts in acknowledgement. It seems he was done talking, not that she minded. She wasn’t a very talkative person, so someone that understood that silence was more than welcome in her company.

He doesn’t finish the jerky she’s given him, but at some point he stands up all the same. H’aanit rises to her feet, her companions lazily moving to give her room before circling by her feet. She crouches down before each of them, saying a word or two questioning their condition, before standing upright again with a stretch. She turns to her guest again to confirm that he’s ready, and when he gives her a small nod, she sets out back to the path.

It doesn’t take her long to guide him back. The man doesn't mention it, instead giving her a small word of thanks when they arrive before lingering where they arrived. She doesn’t question it. It would be awkward to walk along side her now after he rejected her offer for help. He’ll wait behind until she’s gone, and will probably continue his own trek once he’s sure he won’t run into her. So she gives him a small wave, a few well wishes, and sets off in the direction of the Frostlands.

...Except she takes a small detour back to S’warkii.

Of course, people are confused about her swift return. She assures them it’s nothing important, that she simply forgot something. She walks over to her home, leads Linde inside, and closes the door behind them both. Hagen, for some reason, was reluctant to enter when Z’aanta wasn’t present. But it didn’t matter much. She had just forgotten one small thing.

She sets her sights on a small chest that filled to the brim with all manner of clothing. In a swift motion she pulls the lid open, rummaging through its contents before pulling out a heavy fur lined cloak. The Frostlands were notoriously cold, so much so that their chill was still vivid in her memory after her last (and only) visit. H’aanit closes the chest and turns to Linde with a small smile. The snow leopard only blinks at her before turning her head to the door.

There was a yelp and a bark, followed by a thud and some shuffling. Just as she expected.

H’aanit exits her home, only to find the man from earlier. He was sitting on the ground with a scowl on his face as Hagen stood before him, primed to attack.

“Thou art here.” H’aanit can’t hide the amusement in her voice.

He doesn’t respond, only turns his head to look in her direction. She takes that as her cue to continue.

“I had a feeling thou wouldst follow me back.” She walks over to Hagen, crouching slightly to soothe him. The wolf complies, easing from his aggressive stance. “I had hoped such a feeling wouldst be nonsensical, however.”

“Why…” he huffs, visible eye narrowing. “How did you…”

“Earlier, when thou was engaged with the beasts of the forest,” Hannit moves her right hand up, gesturing to her wrist. “I saw that you bore the mark of a criminal upon thy wrist.”

His eyes widen, and sure enough, his right arm shifts under his mantle.

“Thou art a thief, art thou not?” Her volume is lowered, but the tone no less harsh. “A disgraced one, at that.”

The words leave him with a bitter expression. She sees his mouth open slightly as if to say something, but he's quick to shut it. Instead he sits up, crossing his legs in front of him. He scowls at her, and had her will been any weaker, he might have managed to intimidate her.

“Yeah, I’m a thief. A thief who got caught in the act and now has this stupid thing on my wrist.” His hands shift under his mantle again, no doubt to ghost over bangle in question. “What are you going to do about it?”

At that, she raises her brow. “T’is not my intention to do anything.”

Again, he’s speechless. H’aanit could have laughed, getting such an expression from a sour man like him twice.

“My thought was that thou might have followed me into the Frostlands, intending to taken my belongings only to end up in thy frozen grave.” She holds out the cloak. “Thus, I have returned home to fetch thee appropriate attire for the cold.”

The man’s eyes flit to the cloak in disbelief. It soon morphs into disdain, and instead of taking it he opts to rise to his feet.

“You think I’m just going to take that from you?” There's an edge to his voice, too sharp for a simple question to a stranger. “Why should I trust you?”

“Because I have no need for tricks,” she replies plainly. “If I wished for harm to befall thee, then thou wouldst not be here to doubt mine actions.”

His scowl deepens. The man grunts reluctantly, taking the cloak from her hands and tucking it under his arm.

“I don’t owe you for this,” he snaps. “I’m not going to thank you.”

H’aanit can’t help her chuckle. “I know.”

She can tell there’s a rude response on his tongue, but he drops it. That was fine with her.

“Of course,” she continues, folding her arms. “I do not trust thee. I will escort thee out of the village.”

“Great,” he replies flatly, turning away from her.

“And the Woodlands.”

His head snaps to her so quickly, she swore he could have sprained it.

“And through the Frostlands, until we arriven in the Flatlands.”

“ _What._ ”

“I am not wicked, but I am far from a fool,” she takes a step closer to him. “I dare not take my eyes off a thief who hast found his way to mine own home.”

“You’re out of your mind,” he growls. It’s only then he noticed Linde and Hagen, stares transfixed on him. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“If only t’were a jest.” She gives an amused huff. “There are things I wouldst rather do than monitor a thief.”

“There’s things I’d rather you do, too,” he mumbles indignantly. “Fine. You better pull your weight.”

“I intenden to do that and more.” The huntress holds out her hand. “I am called H’aanit. My partner is Linde, and my master’s Hagen. They art the snow leopard and wolf respectively.”

He hesitates. Something flickers in his expression, but it comes too quick for her to read. Instead, when he grabs her hands and shakes, she can only see quiet resignation.

“Call me Therion,” he says. “Tell Linde and Hagen not to kill me in my sleep.”

“As long as thou hands stay at thine own side, they will find no reason to attack you.”

“Oh, I feel so fortunate.” He takes his hand back with a sigh. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Yes, letten us be off.” she replies, gesturing towards the village’s exit. “After thee.”

Therion rolls his eyes and walks. Hagen quickly walks beside him, although H’aanit senses no aggression in the move. She can’t quite read him like she can read Linde, but perhaps he would take after Z'aanta and move to toy with the thief. As serious as the wolf was, he did have his mischievous streak.

Right… her master.

H’aanit exhales softly. What would her master say about her situation now? No doubt he would laugh, loud and heartily. He’d say her way of doing things was amusing, maybe even call her foolish for going so far. Perhaps he’d look upon Therion and try to talk his ear off. Convince him to stay in S’warkii instead of continuing his thievery.

The thought causes her heart to ache. She misses him, and misses him dearly. She could only pray that he was safe, wherever he was.

She sighs, moving to trail behind Therion. She had her destination. She had her goal. By the time they got to the Flatlands, the thief would most likely have little interest in returning to her hometown to cause trouble. After that she could head straight to Stonegard. She could find her master. She could bring him home.

By the gods, she hoped she would be able to bring him home.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeey it didn't take me a whole year to push something out this time.
> 
> Randomly got back into Octopath. Wanted to write more things about it! Hopefully I'll get to share a whole breadth of wonderful dynamics.
> 
> I really love the H'aanit/Therion friendship/sibling dynamic so I wanted to write them meeting.... but realized their meeting would be SO ROUGH. I did something with it ppfft.
> 
> Every time I return I say I'm rusty. It'll stop one day, I promise.


End file.
